Battle of the Sadists
by Dances with the Rain
Summary: What happens when Kagura has a fight with her boyfriend? She shows the Sadist who's boss and looks sexy doing it. With appearances of Diamond Perfume, the rest of Yorozuya, the Shinsengumi and Zura there is no telling what could happen at Soyo-hime's birthday party. But wait. The Harusame is involved too?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well I thought I should start off with writing my first Gintama fic. So, don't forget to review. Thank you! :) **

**Chapter 1: When your mom scolds you for playing with fire, you should probably stop or you'll get burned.**

"GIN-CHAAAANNNN!"

That was the awful sound he heard before Sakata Gintoki felt himself collide into the wall. No, it was more like crashing into a ton of walls and breaking every bone in his body. Ahh, this morning had been so great too. He woke up fully refreshed after a beautiful dream about him and Ketsuno Ana running off into the sunset- which strangely turned into that Yoshiwara bitch as soon as they were about kiss. Then he had a chocolate deluxe sundae with an additional ten strawberry parfaits for breakfast. And after actually paying the rent, he bought the latest issue of Jump and took a good 3 hour nap. "Man, nothing could possibly ruin this day!" He would've kicked himself in balls multiple times for saying that.

"Gin-chan!" cried the girl with vermillion colored hair. He sighed, patting her head affectionately. Her tears were practically drowning the both of them.

"Oi, why are you here? Aren't you spending the night with Souichiro-kun?"

"WAAHHH!" Assuming that the wail was because of the Shinsengumi bishounen, he mentally noted not to mention him again. Ever.

Only when Kagura had turned eighteen did she began to realize her romantic feelings towards the sadist. That day was probably the start of his Stage 5 mental torture. Gintoki had started to notice that his Yato daughter came home later and later every Thursday. When he stalked- uh _followed_ her, the most disgusting thing dawned upon him.

Kagura was dating the sadist kid.

Of course, after witnessing the two of them swap saliva in the park, Gin-chan puked his guts out. On the way home, he had encountered Zura. Alas, not even beating up his long-haired friend could help relieve him of this oncoming doom. The producers would demand for his show to feature more OkiKagu episodes to sedate the stupid fan-girls. The top Gorilla would compromise and next thing you know- Gintama is pure Shoujo shit.

Ah, then what would be left for Gin-chan?

Suddenly, they could hear the sound of the front door opening. "Gin-san! Anueue* is making a special dinner tonight so I'm eating here- eh? Kagura-chan? Weren't you with Okita-san?" asked Shinpachi as he spotted the two in the living room.

The room shook as the Yato female started to cry again. Even though they covered their ears, the two samurai felt like there was still some internal damage. Using his free hand, Gin threw his magazine at Shinpachi.

"Chikushō! Why did you say the forbidden name?! Do you want me to go deaf?!" he yelled with Kagura still clinging to his clothes.

Shinpachi grimaced, he could feel a headache coming on. Ugh, he swore if he wasn't the straight man...

"What the hell was that about?! I only asked a simple question!"

Kagura released Gin and flew over to her four-eyed friend. "Shinpachi! Take me to Anego!*"

"Huh? Why, is something wrong Kagura-chan?"

The Yato girl became quiet and lowered her head. "Sadist and I had a fight..."

"So? All couples have fights, then they get married and start physically abusing each other. And when they have a kid, they fight with him too so that he'll run away when he's a delinquent teenager! It's all a part of life!" said Gintoki with a deadpan voice.

"Gin-san, please don't act like that messed up family is a natural thing."

"Shut up! What do you know about Hideki-kun's troubles?!"

"Don't just reveal his name like that you gossiper!" Noticing that they were getting off topic, again, he put his hand on Kagura's shoulder. Like always, it seems like he'd have to be the adult and comfort their female friend properly. "Kagura-chan, if you two had a fight why not just apologize to each other and move on? Okita-san doesn't seem like the type to hold onto something so minor. "

"I can't! It's not that easy... Anyways, I'm off to Anego's. Come on Sadaharu!"

Barking, her faithful dog ran after her as they left the Yorozuya. Shinpachi sighed, knowing that major trouble was coming their way. Then again, trouble always followed them, like some kinda goddamn magnet.

"Gin-san, we should probably get going too. Anueue will kill me if I'm not there for her special dinner when Kagura-chan is."

Scratching his head, he gave the teenage boy a look."Huh?! I'm not going- I have no reason to. Besides, I was having a nice afternoon before you two showed up! If you ask me it's about time I got a break from you idiots. Gin-chan deserves peace and quiet for once! Now, go and play the good host and leave me alone." said the sliver samurai as he got up and headed towards the living room.

"You know... if you're not there my sister is gonna write to Umi Bouzu about how you let his daughter date a perverted king of sadists and failed to protect her virtue."

Silence.

"Ahh~ Pachi-boy help me find my keys will ya? The faster we find them, the faster we can catch up to Kagura-chan haha!" Gin nervously began running around the apartment.

**At the Shimura House**

The female Yato wolfed down the (thankfully store-bought) snacks on the table. She refused to let all of this emotional crap ruin her appetite. No matter how much she just wanted to cry then punch something, she was gonna grub damn it! Ignoring the tears in her eyes, Kagura chugged the rest of her tea. Everyone else was relaxing on their seat cushions while Tae-chan was setting down some more snacks.

"Ara Kagura-chan, I'm happy you decided to pay me a visit, but may I ask why?" Otae loved her like a sister, but lately they hadn't really talked. All Kagura did now was do her job during the day and hang out with her boyfriend the rest of the night. Although, she was pretty busy too. What with having a women's self-defense class to instruct. It wasn't what her family originally planned for their dojo but hey, it paid the bills and it was fun.

"The brat is having some love problems with her freak boy-toy. Don't know why she came to you though, not like you've ever been in an relationship." Gintoki huffed.

His face was soon met with two fists.

Shinpachi winced sympathetically. There was some truth to his words, still, he didn't need to say it like _that_.

"Kagura-chan is upset because she and Okita-san had a fight, Aneue." Shinpachi explained.

Otae patted her friend's back."Kagura-chan, it's healthy for couples to have a fight once in a while. It shows that they're not afraid of sharing their personal opinions and willing to make an effort for the relationship. Also, you'll be able to understand your partner more after you talk it out." she smiled.

"You guys argue and beat the crap outta each other on a regular basis anyways. Makes no sense for you to get all bummed out now." Gin, with a finger in his ear, blatantly stated.

"It's different this time! Sadist was being an asshole more then usual and what he said to me was just plain mean!" Kagura tightly gripped the bowl of sweets. Sougo knew the difference between playing around and crossing the line. He _wanted_ to cross that line.

Damn, the tears were coming back.

"And... I think that... we broke up."

"Oh my, that's awful Kagura-chan! What happened?" asked the older woman. She frowned, Kagura felt more depressed just thinking about how to say it. She put away the cookies and hugged her legs to her chest.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_They had just finished up their "daily activities" so to speak, and were now resting in his room at the Shinsengumi headquarters. Kagura was laying down on her stomach and she could feel Sougo's head on her back. They had been together for about a year now. It was only natural for them to start shacking up as soon as they were an item. And believe her when she says he put his S&M fetishes to good use. _

"_Oi, China. Why so quiet? Did I wear you out that much?"_

"_Ha! You wish. I was just thinking about getting more sukonbu before I go home tomorrow."_

_The officer sat up and started looking for his cell phone. "That reminds me, I can only see you for an hour tomorrow. So don't bother wearing any underwear. That way we can have a few extra minutes."_

"_Huh? What for?" _

"_Kondo-san ordered everyone to team up the __Mimawarigumi for the Shogun's sister's birthday party. Since it's coming up soon we're supposed to be strategizing and training like crazy for the next couple of days. Even the boss, Matsudaira-san will be watching the whole time to make sure no one skips."_

_Kagura felt a tug on her heart. Mimawarigumi? Then Nobu-chan was sure to be there. Don't get her wrong, she liked the doughnut-loving girl, but when Sadist told her exactly how they "met" well, it kinda pissed her off. She knew that they weren't dating at the time but, "I want your ***," who the hell just says that? And despite not knowing if Nobume felt the same way, Kagura thought of her as a friend. It would suck major balls if the other girl was still after her boyfriend. _

"_Oh... yeah Soyo-chan sent me an invitation already, I was gonna ask Gin-chan to take me shopping for a gift today."_

_His back stiffened. "You're not going."_

"_What? Says who?!" Kagura's head shot up._

"_Me, obviously. It's an important event and I have to be on my absolute guard. If you and your stupid friends attend the party then something will probably go wrong." _

_His girlfriend rose her eyebrow and slowly sat up. "Humph, you should talk. Sometimes when we have a job, and then you, gorilla and Mayora show up everything goes down shit hill." _

"_That's more like when you guys show up." Sougo pinched Kagura's cheeks hard, but affectionately._

_The female Yato stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. They would never admit it aloud, but they both were glad to run into each other whenever they could. Work was boring most of the time, so randomly meeting up was always made it a fun day. _

"_Oi China, I'm serious though. Don't come to the party." he said._

"_I'm serious too. Soyo-chan is my friend and she invited me, yes? Then I am going." she stated._

_The First Division Captain frowned, of course she wouldn't give up. "I don't care, I'm telling you not to go for a reason. So for once listen to your superior boyfriend and stay home." Sougo stood up and started to get dressed. _

_That is if his clothes were still intact._

"_Pfft, you don't know who you're talking to anymore Sadist." she huffed. _

_Why was he so insistent that she not go to the party? No doubt he was hiding something from her. If she went to the party, then his little secret would be discovered, yes? Wait, he did mention the __Mimawarigumi being there. And he'd have to protect Soyo-chan with Nobume-chan since she is her personal bodyguard. They would be spending the whole day together...__ Ahah! So he __**was**__ doing another girl! With jealous and angry thoughts, Kagura started to interrogate the suspect of infidelity. _

"_Are you banging Nobu-chan?" Well, subtlety was never one of her strong suits._

_His reaction was composed, as expected. "You're accusing me of cheating on you because I won't allow you to go to the banquet?"_

"_You're trying to hide something from me yes?" She saw him tense up. "So why else would you try to stop me?"_

"_Don't be so stupid. I told you already, if you guys go there you'll only end up causing trouble and embarrass yourselves. This is the Shogun's little sister's birthday celebration, not one of you're damn 'jobs'."_

"_Bastard, what are you trying to say?! Are you calling Gin-chan, Shinpachi amd me screw ups?!" She yelled, clenching her fists._

"_Duh."_

_Oh, that... was... IT!_

"_TAKE THIS!" _

_Not caring that she was completely naked, Kagura grabbed the dresser next to her and threw it at the Shinsengumi captain. Sougo was just lucky he dodged in time. Although, not so lucky for his now destroyed wall and dresser._

"_You've got some real nerve! I'M the only one who can call my friends screw ups. Even if you are the Sadist, I won't forgive anyone who insults Gin-chan for no good reason!" She would've added ol' Megane in that declaration, except no one needed a reason to make fun of him. _

_Kagura did it all the time! _

_Sougo clenched his teeth tightly and threw her boot, hitting Kagura square in the face. "Gin-chan this. Gin-chan that. It's always about your precious Gin-chan! If I didn't knowing any better I'd say I was fucking Danna's pet." he spat._

"_UGHHH!"_

_The next thing Okita knew, he was kissing the floor. It seems as though Kagura found a heavier object to maim him with. "I'm not anyone's pet! In case you haven't noticed, Gin-chan is like a father to me! Just like Anego and Shinpachi are my siblings too!" Kagura sat on top of him, forcing him to listen to her. "They're some of the most important people in my life." Why couldn't he get that? The Yorozuya was her family, of course they were precious to her._

_The sadist stared hard at the door a few feet away from them. She heard him mutter something but she wasn't sure what he said._

"_Oi! what was that?"_

"_...get off." Okita's eyes pierced into her's._

"_No! Tell me what you said first!" He was trying to push Kagura off. Unfortunately, he forgot that she was 10 times stronger than he was._

"_Get off!"_

"_No! Tell me!"_

_They're eyes met, both full of anger and pain._

"_I said, that a monster like you wouldn't know what a real family is."_

_There. He had finally pushed her to the limit. Tears started to pour out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Of all the insults he had, he had to say the most hurtful one, didn't he? She never told him about her past, at least not all of it. Due to legal reasons he knew that her father was Umi Bouzu, but that was it. Kagura never mentioned her mother's death and why she left her planet. He didn't ask about it either. Then her brother, well, that was another thing. If she told him about Kamui, then she would have to tell him about her insane other side and it's desire to kill too. How ironic though. Regardless of all the secrets she kept from him, he already seemed to know that she was a monster._

_Climbing off of the Sadist, she quickly shielded her face. Kagura wasn't about to let him see her cry._

_Sougo flinched, but that was all. They both knew an apology was out of the question. He wasn't the type to apologize and mean it. The sad part was that she learned to accept that from him. With lighting speed, Kagura threw on her clothes; there was no reason for her to stay here. _

_She ran out the door, not even bothering to put on her shoes."Don't you even dare show your face to me anymore!" _

_A few moments later, she could barely hear something breaking in his room. _

_End of Flashback_

Everyone was silent. Gintoki, although furious, remained calm as well. He didn't exactly know what to do in this kind of situation. His first instinct was to beat the bloody shit out of that boy, but that would only burden Kagura more. Shinpachi merely held her hand to offer her his unspoken support.

Their Kagura was hurt by a man that she loved.

That was unforgivable.

Otae gracefully stood up and took hold of Lake Toya, ignoring Gintoki's protests. She then threw it towards the ceiling, which caused it to be completely destroyed. While the Yorozuya gang coughed at the debris-filled air, a certain stalker/ninja fell from the roof.

Blood spurted from the hole on the side of head. "What was that for bitch?!" Sa-chan exclaimed.

"Sarutobi-san, gather the rest of the members of Diamond Perfume. We're gonna help our sistah." ordered the female gorilla. The men in the room trembled with fear as Otae darkly chuckled, all too aware of the impending danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god I'm so happy people like my fic. :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed it. 3 I really wanna reply to all of my reviews but I don't think I could keep up with it later on so...eh. Just know that I will be putting in a splash of GinxTsukki because I love them. Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. =)**

** Chapter 2: Waiting is Always a Good Option When You Don't Know What Else to Do**

* * *

"Ano~ Kondou-san?"

Isao turned to his second in command "What is it Toshi?"

"Why is Sougo destroying our training grounds?" Hijikata asked as he pointed to the scene in front of them. Indeed, the young Sadist was firing his bazooka everywhere Yamazaki ran. The land was full of holes and torn up trees where scattered all across the base. Toshirou swore he even saw a desk smashed into the wall.

Clearly, Sougo was pissed beyond belief.

The gorilla laughed and started to walk towards his room. "Ara, maybe he's constipated? I read in a magazine before that people are often in bad moods because they're not having healthy bowl movements. Sougo is probably just having a little spar with Yamazaki to get his mind off of it." Isao tried to reassure his friend.

"Kondou-san I appreciate your positive way of thinking but he's really about to kill Yamazaki." Hijikata sweat-dropped.

The commander of the police force looked back."Eh?" Yamazaki was caught under Sougo's foot with the enormous bazooka pointed to his face.

"AHH! NO! DON'T KILL HIM SOUGO!" Kondou ran towards the two other Shinsengumi members and quickly held Okita back.

Hijikata sighed and lit another cigarette. He had a feeling this had something to do with the China girl. Toshi certainly was thankful that Mitsuba's little brother had decreased his attempts to kill him as soon as Sougo started dating the female Yato. He was usually in a good mood nowadays, especially after every night he would bring the China girl to headquarters. Although yesterday, on his way to bed, he did see her run out of Sougo's room. If she was all teary-eyed then and Sougo was in an murderous mood now; it could only mean one thing.

He sighed again. Toshi knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened.

"Oi, what the hell is your problem?" demanded Hijikata. Kondou-san let go of the captain, but cautiously kept the bazooka gun out of reach.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hijikata-san. I was only helping Yamazaki find his way to the arms of Kami-sama. It was his final wish that I send him off with a smile."

"Like hell it was! I just asked you if I should make extra servings for your girlfriend's breakfast!" the Shinsengumi spy protested.

_'So, he blew a fuse because Yamazaki mentioned China huh? It must have been a pretty bad fight then.' _Toshirou thought.

The gorilla scratched his beard in wonder. "Huh? Were is that Yorozuya girl? I didn't see her at the mess hall this morning."

Hijikata looked at his boss in panic. _'Shit, Kondou-san is really bad at reading in between the lines. Please don't push Sougo over the edge! He'll just end up taking it out on me!'_

Instead of blowing up like Hijikata thought he would, Sougo only stared at them. His face had no expression and his eyes were completely dull. It was though he did away with his heart at that very instant.

"She wasn't there. Probably won't be coming here anymore either..." With that, Okita turned around and left the training area.

"What? Wait, Sougo! Did you two br-" Before he could even utter another word, Toshi slapped his hand over Kondou's mouth. Whew, that was close.

"Kondou-san, Sougo's relationship problems really don't concern us. The best thing we can do for him now is to wait until he wants to talk about it." said Hijikata as he put down his hand.

The commander sighed and looked at their friend's retreating back. "You're right, Toshi. I just hope he's okay. Especially with the mission that's coming up. Everyone needs to be focused and ready as much as possible."

_'Oh man, I almost forgot about that. Well, I guess we'll just have to see how things go later on.' _The thorny boy took another puff from his cigarette in irritation. _'If anything, I'll make him commit seppuku.' _Was his last thought as he and Kondou-san made their way to the meeting room.

This was going to be a long day for sure.

"Uh... guys. My legs are pretty torn up. Hello? Please help me~" cried Yamazaki.

**In Sougo's Room**

The Prince of Sadists scanned his room in annoyance; it looked like a tornado took a shit in there. The walls all had holes in them, his small dresser and desk were destroyed, his TV was cut in half, and his books were all over the place. The only thing still usable was his futon. And for certain reasons he didn't even want to think about touching that.

Really, how was he supposed to clean this crap up? Ugh, all he wanted to do now was to kill something and shut his emotions out. If China hadn't pissed him off so much-

"Damn it, stop thinking about her." he angrily muttered to himself.

He couldn't help it though. China really tested his limits yesterday, all because of fucking birthday party. Instead of realizing how serious he was and considering his feelings, she had to be so damn stubborn. He understood that she wanted to go, but it wasn't safe. He couldn't tell her why because it was completely top secret information. It was a direct order from the Bakufu to not let the public know anything about a possible terrorist threat. Besides, how was he supposed to tell her psycho brother might be planning an attack on the Shogun with the Kiheitai? It wasn't even a sure thing, but a tip they got by a fugitive Amanto.

There would be no other reason for the Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi to suddenly team up. They could handle a little banquet by themselves if not for the damn threat. And what was with China thinking when she asked him if he was cheating on her? And with Imai of all people... It wasn't that he didn't of her as attractive, Imai was just too cold of a person. He didn't need another person like him in his life. He wanted someone to warm his blood in various ways. It was sick, but Kagura was the only one who could do that for him.

He could fight her and not have to worry about accidentally killing or being killed by her. He could tease his China without making her cry her eyes out, instead she'd just make a good come back. Even simple things like making fun of Hijikata-san and his mayonnaise-loving habits were more enjoyable with her. Sometimes, they would also be sadistic together and look for Madao-san to mentally torture him. Then there were they're mini dates at the park. If they were to tired from sparring, they would just cuddle on their bench for a few hours and talk about nothing. It was a perfect relationship.

So for Kagura to even suggest that he was having sex with another woman was disappointing. It makes no sense for her to suddenly feel insecure. He figured she didn't need those stupid three words to know how he felt about her. Sougo had a "colorful" past, sure, but he never did more than flirt and manipulate the bitches. And when they started dating, he hadn't even glanced in the direction of another female.

___"Don't you even dare show your face to me anymore!" _

Ah, that's right. They're were pretty much broken up now.

It didn't matter whether or not he was faithful to her now. China hates his guts because he pretty much called her an unfeeling monster. He didn't mean it, though. It was just he didn't want her to know what he really said.

"___They're some of the most important people in my life."_

"_So what am I?" he murmured under his breath._

___The sadist stared hard at the door a few feet away from them. She heard him mutter something but she wasn't sure what he said._

_"____Oi! what was that?"_

She didn't hear him, and he didn't want her to. It was embarrassing of how jealous he was of Megane and Danna. They got to see her most of the time, while he could only have a few hours a day with her. It was annoying how she would only talk about them whenever they were together too. Even during their argument, "Gin-chan" somehow made his way in there. God, he hated being jealous. It wasn't his style. The only and last time he had felt like this was when his sister was fawning over Hijikata-san.

Maybe that was why he was overreacting. This situation was almost exactly the same as the one with Mitsuba. Sougo was... _scared_ of losing an important person in his life to another. She could die if she went to the party and he would lose her physically. They broke up because he was pushing her away before she could do that to him, therefore, he lost her love. Ah, this psychoanalytic bullshit was making sense.

He recognized the voice of one the men in his squad. "Uh, Okita-taichou? We're leaving for the palace now."

Said person began to leave his room. Whatever happened last night would have to stay in the back of his mind. He was an officer of the law first and a man in love second.

Damn, why did that sound familiar?

Oh, wait.

Stupid Hijikata-san. Like hell he'd end up like him.

**At the Imperial Army Base**

Hijikata sneezed. Damn this season.

"Toshi, I know how you feel about the Mimawarigumi, but we need to work with them for the sake of the royal family." Kondou patted his friend's shoulder. "So stop making that kind of face."

Hijikata looked at his friend and commander. It was true, he wasn't comfortable with working with that bastard Sasaki again. But that wasn't why he felt like barfing all the Mayonnaise he had this morning.

"Kondou-san, why are you naked?"

Isao threw his head back in a hearty laugh. "Aha! So you've noticed?! I'm brilliant aren't I Toshi? I figured out how to cheer up Sougo!"

"No, I don't think he wants that kind of attention." Hjikata shook his head in disgust.

Kondou-san was confused. "What are you talking about? I'm like this because I was reading earlier that men in distress are usually too stubborn to ask for help right? And the only way to entice them to talk about their feelings is to make sure their comfortable with themselves first. At any rate, it's like that trick people use before a public speech. You imagine the other person in their underwear and immediately you don't feel so bad right? That's what I'm doing for Sougo!"

"WHAT KIND ILLOGICAL MAGAZINE ARE YOU READING?! THAT ABSOLUTELY MAKES NO SENSE! PLEASE THROW IT AWAY!"

"Huh? No way! It makes perfect sense." Kondou scratched his beard, in thought. "Actually Toshi, I think you could learn from it."

"LIKE HELL!" Hijikata would rather give up mayonnaise then to even try read that stupid thing.

Kondou grinned. "There's also this great section on finding yourself. The company even sponsors special meetings in a hotel, so that lost souls can help each other find their true identities!" he beamed.

"WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DAMN GORILLA?! THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING COMPLETELY X-RATED!"

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

Sasaki Isaburo gracefully walked towards the Shinsengumi officers. Nobume and a few other Mimawarigumi captains were behind him. The noble man chuckled arrogantly, his face showing faint amusement at the naked Kondou and red-faced Hijikata.

"I really applaud the Shinsengumi for being able to have so much fun so early in the day. Of course, please remember that we are protecting the Shogun and his family. Surely it wouldn't kill any of you to at least to act serious and do your jobs?"

A vein popped out. "Huh? Wanna repeat that you-"

"Ahaha, you're right. Toshi and I were just fooling around a bit before things got heated up. Why don't I get dressed so we can start planning things out, alright?" Kondou sheepishly laughed.

Sasaki, with a mischievous glint in his glasses, replied."Certainly. You know where to find us." And with a flick of his wrist, the Mimawarigumi were out of sight.

"Tch, what's with that guy? It's like he doesn't remember we're on the same team here." Hijikata lit another cigarette. He really didn't like the texting-addict bastard.

"No, he does. More importantly, we need to find out what's going with the Kiheitai and the Harusame." Kondou pulled up his pants, motivated and serious. "If things don't get handled properly, a lot of blood will be spilt."

"Yeah, it won't be good if they suddenly land a blow on us. I had Yamazaki and a few others stay behind to question the prisoner. They should be able to find where his hide out is soon. Then we can find out where exactly he saw them." said Hijitaka.

Kondou nodded his head in agreement. They would just have to wait for them to make the first move. He prayed though, that no matter what happens, everyone would come out alive.

**Inside the Car,****on the Way to the Palace**

Sougo stared out the window in a daze. Not really paying attention to anything in particular.

"Forgive me taichou, but you seem distracted." His division member, Kamiyama, observed.

He didn't answer back.

Kamiyama's eyes remained on the road. "It's been going around that Kagura-sama left headquarters earlier than usual yesterday, uh, but I don't mean to pry."

Sougo only grunted back. His shoulders were noticeably tense, however.

Kamiyama was aware of Sougo's recent behavior. In fact, the vice-commander informed everyone to steer clear of the first division captain. He didn't give a reason why, he just warned them to stay on Okita's good side unless they wanted to die early. Although, he was pretty sure it had to do with the Captain's girlfriend. As shallow as it might seem, he did become more softer after he started to date Kagura-sama.

Kamiyama hoped nothing too serious happened.

"What else have you heard?"

"No, nothing really. Just that, she also looked a little upset." the spiral megane answered.

"She was crying...?" Sougo whispered to himself.

The sadist cursed. He wasn't supposed to think about her right now. He was on duty, and on his way to the Shogun's castle to prepare for a possible battle. One that might kill him no less. Well, **was** going to kill him he didn't start focusing on more important matters. China would have to wait. Sougo was going to protect her, even if she didn't know from what. Her stupidity would keep her safe, and that's all he needed.

"Captain Okita?"

"What?"

"If I may ask, is everything all right?" Kamiyama asked.

Sougo rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, no, I'm not."

"I disagree sir. As your subordinate and friend, it is my business."

"What makes you think that?" he turned towards the officer.

"As soldiers, we must rely on each other to keep one another alive. As friends, we do it simply because it helps ease the pain." the Megane replied.

"No, I meant what makes you think that we're friends?"

Kamiyama chuckled. "You may not think of me as your friend, Captain. However, I like to think of you as one of mine."

Sougo paused for a minute, unsure of how to respond to that. He hardly ever considered anyone his friend. There were only a few exceptions. So was Kamiyama an exception? Whatever he was, he sounded sincere and that was something Sougo respected.

"She... broke it off."

Kamiyama gave a small gasp. Kagura-sama and the Captain were no longer together? "Why?"

"We had a fight. I ordered her not to attend the princess's party and she took it the wrong way." Sougo shrugged.

"Was that all?" inquired Kamiyama, surprised.

He winced. "No. She said something that pissed me off, and I told her something I shouldn't have." It just happened, he wasn't even sure how it came out of his mouth.

"I see, so Kagura-sama was offended by what you had said and broke up with you in retaliation."

"Pretty much."

Kamiyama glanced at his captain. Taking every thing into consideration. "Sir, do you love Kagura-sama?"

Sougo was caught off guard by the question. He knew what the answer was, but he wouldn't dare to say it out loud. That wasn't how he was made.

"A long time ago, before I was a member of the Shinsengumi, I knew a man named Masato. For the years that I knew him, he was always in love with his neighbor Chiyo-chan. It wasn't probably until we finished temple school that the fool finally asked her out." Kamiyama chuckled.

"Anyways, the two of them were really good together. Masato would always fawn on her and work hard to buy her gifts, while Chiyo cheered him on with her special bentos. No matter what, they were always by each other's side, never letting the other face life alone. They got married as soon as they could afford a place of their own. Chiyo and Masato were truly happy until..."

"Until what?" Okita asked.

Kamiyama's face hardened. "The amanto took over our village. Some forced us out of our homes and others made trouble everywhere. It was something we tolerated for the sake of peace, but when a woman was killed, we finally had enough of it. The men gathered up and planned to chase the amanto out, maybe kill a few, if necessary. Masato and I were among them. Although, Chiyo was against us going and had gotten into an argument with Masato. She threatened to leave him if he went to battle, Chiyo didn't want to live with a murderer. He told her that he was fighting for her, but in the end she didn't listen and he went anyways." Kamiyama stopped the car at a red light.

Somehow, Sougo had a bad feeling. "Did he die?"

"No, but Chiyo-chan left before he could return. He didn't have to worry about the amanto anymore, yet it was at the cost of his marriage. The real sad part was that the last words they exchanged were negative ones, instead of the thing that really mattered." Kamiyama said, giving a bitter smile.

"Why did you tell me this?" Sougo wondered out loud.

"Isn't that obvious, captain?"

Don't let somebody else's hate get in the way of your love.

Then, something occurred to Kamiyama. "Did you tell her she couldn't go because of the tip we got from the fugitive?" he asked.

"Of course not, we were ordered not to mention this to anyone outside the Shinsengumi. She knew I was keeping something from her and that put a bunch of idiot ideas into her head." Like him cheating on her, of all things...

Kamiyama furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "From what I've heard, Kagura-sama doesn't seem like the type to make a fuss over something like that."

Sougo shook his head."She doesn't like to be kept in the dark, especially when it involves the people important to her."

Wait a minute.

The Sadist's eyes widen in realization.

There. Right there. Something clicked into his mind. It was like Kami-sama took his fist and knocked some sense into him.

Kagura, his China doll was in love with him. He was being jealous over nothing. He had even said it himself, she wouldn't overreact if the situation didn't involve a person important to her. Which meant, she would still storm into the cross fire for him. Despite that he had hurt her, she was never one to just give up.

"Damn it, she's still going." Sougo bit his bottom lip in frustration.

"Kagura-sama is attending the banquet? Then what do we do?" asked Kamiyama.

"What else could we do? Wait and see." Sougo clenched his fists, unable to push down a small voice in his head telling him that was useless.

"_Baka, whatever happens- don't die on me." _

* * *

**Hello everyone! Just a quick AN. **

**Sorry if Sougo was OOC here. I wanted to show a more vulnerable side of him but try to keep his character in check at the same time. Especially when I made Kagura like a basic Shoujo heroine in the last chapter. I appreciate the reviews, so keep 'em coming! :D **

**Also, I'm wondering if I should add a lemon in here somewhere? I don't know where I could fit one in, well maybe in the last chapter. If everyone wants one then I'll consider asking for a beta since I don't know how I would do it. /.\**

**Anywho~ Next chapter is on it's way! ;) **


End file.
